Recycler
The Recycler is a machine that can recycle almost any block or item, destroying the block or item in the process. After each operation, it has a 12.5% (1 in 8) chance of producing Scrap. (If you use a handsaw to break apart blocks into slabs, panels, or covers, you can produce more scrap using less materials.) There are three uses for scrap. The first use is to craft a Scrap Box. Right clicking while holding the Scrap Box will transform the Scrap Box into another random item. The second use is to increase the efficiency of a Mass Fabricator when fabricating UU-Matter. Scrap placed in the Mass Fabricator makes it use a sixth of the energy to produce one UU-Matter. The third is to craft Fertilizer , either by combining it with existing fertilizer or Bone Meal . It stores 64EU, without any Energy Storage Upgrades. Input face for purposes of piping is the top side. Recipe Raw Materials: *1 Glowstone Dust *3 Dirt *11 Refined Iron *3 Copper *2 Redstone Dust *6 Rubber *6 Stone Usage Any materials can be placed into the top slot of the Recycler. Each item recycled has a 12.5% chance of producing Scrap, which can be used in the Mass Fabricator. In order to pump out scrap, you need Pipes or Pneumatic Tubes on the left, right, or back side of the Recycler. The Recycler completes an operation exactly every 2.25 seconds. This means if you set up a Transposer with a Timer set at 2.25 seconds, you can have an automatic Scrap machine. Also, if you place 2 Overclocker Upgrades in the Recycler, it takes just under half as long (49%) to complete an operation, meaning you can have 2 Transposers outputting at 2.25 seconds and be twice as efficient. Keep this in mind when constructing Scrap factories. It takes 4 Recyclers to keep pace with a fully powered quarry. Maximum Input: The Recycler is a low voltage machine and only accepts 32 EU/t before exploding. Use a Transformer Upgrade if you want to use it with Medium Voltage (128 EU/t). Power use: 1.25 EU / tick while processing an item. Black List Blacklisted items will be consumed in process but won't produce any Scrap, usually because they are made from another item and are worth less than a single block. *Glass Panes *Sticks *Snowballs *Scaffolds *Any item or block manually added in the config file Note: Bedrock is not on the list, meaning that if you spawned bedrock into your inventory, the recycler could essentially be a bedrock breaker of sorts. Energy Maximum Input: 32 EU/t before exploding. Uses around the 32 eu for each operation. Automation A condenser hooked up to collectors, relays and a pipe can create infinite amounts of a resource like cobblestone, which can then be pumped into the recycler, with any produced scrap pumped out into another chest. Alternatively, a cobblestone generator automated with Block Breakers can do the same job without the need for complex machines. Using Micro Blocks A simple and cheap way to produce scrap without using costly or complex machines and contraptions is to split a cheap material into Micro Blocks with a Handsaw, which can immediately boost the output of a manually-supplied recycling operation 32-fold. Using Overclocker Upgrades Overclocker Upgrades can be used to decrease the time span it takes for the Recycler to finish one operation. Each Overclocker Upgrade reduces the time it takes to 70% of the original time. When more than 8 Overclocker Upgrades are used, you need an Energy Storage Upgrade because the energy use per tick is higher than the internal energy storage. Video Tutorial cYEkRLBJa_4 Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Processors